


Eye of the Storm

by MadiTaylorUK3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Daddy Issues, Dark Past, Espionage, Europe, F/M, Family Secrets, Guns, Lies, Long Lost Family, Love, On the Run, Paris - Freeform, Politics, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Secret Past, Secrets, Shooting, Spies, Spy - Freeform, Stalker, assassination attempt, hitman - Freeform, political espionage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiTaylorUK3/pseuds/MadiTaylorUK3
Summary: I was told to start at the beginning but I guess I don’t know where the beginning is. Was it that first time she met him? Was it the day I was born? The day I had to run? The day she left ? Was it the when I first realised what happened and what was going to happen? I don’t know when it began. It don’t know when I will end , if it will end. All I know is my story . The story I will tell. There are things I still don’t understand. Memories time has distorted or erased. Memories that will stay forever. All I know is that I have to write it down now before I’m gone and everything that happened goes with me. So this is it. Get ready. Strap in. Because I’m gonna tell you everything .





	1. Chapter 1

I was told to start at the beginning but I guess I don’t know where the beginning is.

Was it that first time she met him? Was it the day I was born? The day I had to run? The day she left ? Was it the when I first realised what happened and what was going to happen?

I don’t know when it began. It don’t know when I will end , if it will end. All I know is my story. The story I will tell. 

There are things I still don’t understand even now . Memories time has distorted or erased. Memories that will stay forever. All I know is that I have to write it down now before I’m gone and everything that happened goes with me. 

So this is it. Get ready. Strap in. Because I’m gonna tell you everything .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry that the first chapter is the same as the description but I kind of wanted it to be the start of my Fic. This is my first time posting online so please leave comments on my work . Good or bad I don’t mind everything helps. Thanks for reading


	2. Is this the start?

I have thought about how to start this. The story. My story. And I guess for me it started with him. I didn’t know back then when I met him what he would become for me. The massive role he would play in my life. He was just a guy I bumped into outside a Starbucks . Just one of the many random people my meet in our lives that we pretty much instantly forget the second we turn around. I never thought I would see him again. Oh boy was I wrong . 

 

December 2006  
Think back to December 2006. Montenegro has declaired independence ,The Royal Thai Army has overthrown the government and Leona Lewis has just won X Factor I’m with the hit “A Moment Like This”. Imagine me, Lucy Taylor, 18 years old, in bootcut jeans and too much lipgloss. I had just started University in September and had moved to a big city where for the first time I had discovered the phenomenon that was Starbucks. Hey don’t make fun of me. I was a girl from a small town and Starbucks was pretty new in the south of England. Anyway I was young, free and obsessed the macchiato. I had no problems in the world. I had made it into my dream university studing political science and loving it. All my worries of being lonely and friendless has melted away I had quickly become BBFs with my three new roommates Sam, Laura and Freddie. We were living the dream. The girls and I were partying all night and studying all day. I had even drawn the attention of Seb a gorgeous American student and the most popular boy around. 

It’s funny looking back now at that life. The simple worries of if a boy liked me or if I would be invited to a certain party. I kind of want to go back and give the old me a slap. Tell her that none of it mattered and scold her for her childish naivety. It is hard to believe I’m the same person. 

Anyway where was I ? Oh yes. Seb the super hot yet slightly stuck up guy I was “so desperately in love with”.  
I guess it’s his fault . Maybe fault is not the right word , not everything that has happened has been awful. But yes Seb was the reason I first bumped into him. 

I was coming out of Starbucks with my Blackberry in my hand when it rang and I jumped feet. Yes I know mobile phones are supposed to ring but it was the caller ID that had exited me. Seb. At the time a boy I liked ringing me practically caused both heart and panic attacks simultaneously . This was long before I had learnt to diffuse bombs or kill a guy with a credit card. This was me before. This was the me that would get so distracted by a phone call that I wouldn’t realise I was about to smack straight into a guy coming round to corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first proper chapter. I ah e had the idea for this story for ages but I haven’t really been able to figure out how to write it down. Today I felt kind of inspired so decided to give it a shot. This is my first time posting online so please leave comments on my work . Good or bad I don’t mind everything helps. Thanks for reading


End file.
